xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Officer Jenny(EP101)
Ash, Misty, and Tracey are walking along Mandarin Island to the Gym in Trovita in the blazing sun. Misty and Ash are not doing too well but Tracey seems fine. They find out that being on Lapras they don’t do much walking. Tracey Sketchit tells them that they can be at the town in three days. A storm rolls on the gang and they desperately run to find some shelter but Misty falls to the ground with Togepi. They take cover under a rock until lightning almost hits them. During the storm they see a small crowd of Magnemite being struck by lightning and wonder what they are doing. They are absorbing the lightning. Eventually they see a Jolteon who seems to be herding the crowd of Magnemite. They also meet a man who has a wagon with a pair of Tauros pulling it who offers them safety in the back of the wagon from the lightning; they do so and board the wagon. They see the Magnemite absorbing more lightning. Later on after the storm, the man who calls himself Ethan, tells them that he owns a Magnemite ranch. He takes his Magnemite into lightning storms so that he can take the electric power to towns and cities on the island. Tracey notices how well trained the Magnemite are and asks Ethan about it. Ethan calls the Magnemite by numbers instead of names and Misty and Ash comment that they cannot tell them apart but Ethan says he can. He uses Jolteon to “round up” the Magnemite like sheep. The Magnemite take a liking to Pikachu with him being an Electric-type Pokémon and in doing so they almost swallow him. Ash attempts to help Pikachu but ends up getting shocked himself. Ethan comments that Ash is a “tough little hombre” just like he is for taking the electric attack. Jolteon leads the Magnemite and Ethan takes the gang to the next town. At sunset, Ash takes the reigns from Ethan to the Tauros but almost crashes it on his first try. However, he eventually gets the hang of it. Later at night during a thunderstorm, the gang watch as the Magnemite absorb more lightning from the storm. The following day, the gang relax around a campfire with Ethan and enjoy some drinks and snacks. What they do not notice is that they are being watched by Team Rocket. They plot to kidnap Pikachu, Jolteon and the group of Magnemite and profit off their electrical power before giving them to Giovanni. Ethan receives a phone call from Officer Jenny in a nearby town telling them that they need power due to a blackout. The phone call is interrupted soon after and the Magnemite soon fly away with Jolteon in pursuit. They run into Team Rocket who do their motto as usual and announce their intentions. Using a giant magnet they plan to kidnap the Magnemite. They also use a giant gripper to kidnap Pikachu and Jolteon. Pikachu tries to use ThunderShock but it does no damage due to the gripper being lightning absorbent. Ethan commands Jolteon instead to use Pin Missile which works much better by letting both Pokémon free. Jolteon lands on his feet but Pikachu on his back. Jolteon uses Thunder Wave to battle with the magnet for control of the group of Magnemite, but Jessie goes into a rage and calls out Arbok who falls to the ground. Jolteon manages to get all the Magnemite free, but in doing so left himself open to a Tackle attack from Arbok. Jolteon flies back into Ethan who in turn hurts his arm on a rock. Pikachu manages to finish the battle by using Thunderbolt on Team Rocket sending them flying off and saving the group of Pokémon. Both Jolteon and Ethan are seriously hurt due to the fight but Ethan makes it a point that he must take the Magnemite to the town for their electric power. Misty and Tracey plead for him not to go but it is only when Ash says that he will take the Magnemite to town for Ethan. Ash straps up one of the Tauros and Ethan tells him to take nine of the Magnemite to the town. Ash and Pikachu ride on Tauros to the town with the Magnemite. Using the whistle which controls the Magnemite, Ash does pretty well until the Magnemite start vanishing in different directions. When the whistle fails to bring them back Pikachu uses Thunderbolt doing the very same thing as Jolteon normally does. Ash counts the Magnemite in order to check if they are all there. He finds that “Number 6”, a very strange looking Magnemite, is missing and he goes off to look for it. Number 6 is floating away over the stream when it is found by Ash but not only by him but also by Team Rocket, back for a second round. Using magnet machines that are powered by rubbing themselves with panels that work on static electricity, they once again plan to capture the Magnemite. Ash runs away with Number 6 until he runs into Pikachu, leading Team Rocket to the other Magnemite in the process. Ash orders Pikachu to run with the other Magnemite but he does not. The other Magnemite are bagged by Team Rocket but Pikachu tries to battle back with his own electric attacks against Team Rocket’s magnets. Seeing Pikachu trying desperately to save its fellow Magnemite, Number 6 flies into the colliding magnetic blasts. Absorbing all the electricity, it manages to free the other Magnemite and evolve into Magneton. The other eight Magnemite use their own power to restore Pikachu. Team Rocket try to get the Pokémon back with their magnets by rubbing themselves harder but they accidentally set themselves on fire instead. Pikachu, the Magnemite and Number 6 use their combined power to shock Team Rocket which once again sends them blasting off. At sunset, Ash and the group arrive in the town followed shortly by Tracey who is leading the wagon with Misty and Ethan. They arrive to find the town once again with power. They enter the town. Later at the Pokémon Center Ash is thanked by Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny for his help and also is asked by Ethan to join him in his job. Ash declines saying that he would much rather stay on his course for the Orange League. They leave the town and go on toward Trovita.thumb] Write the first paragraph of your page here. Screenshots 475-0.jpg 459-1.jpg 458.jpg 205-2.jpg 208-0.jpg 207-0.jpg 204-2.jpg 203-0.jpg Category:Pokemon Universe Category:Police Force Category:Orange Islands Category:Twins Category:Female Category:Medical Core Category:Humans